In The Blink of an Eye
by Daisyangel
Summary: Post s8 Jackie and Eric learn things can change in the blink of an eye when their lives are turned upside-down. Jackie/Eric, Kelso/Brooke, Hyde/Donna, Red/Kitty and Fez/? AU-ish Kelso makes Eric Betsy's godfather instead of Hyde. Warning CD Read ch 5 A/n
1. Chapter 1

A/n, Okay, T7S fanfic readers. I'm messing with the cannon here a bit, so be warned. I'm messing with season seven and maybe a bit with eight. This is a forbidden ship fic, which means its Jackie/Eric. I'm also doing some Hyde/Donna. Basically Donna and Eric are just friends after the crazy wedding stuff in season six. In my own little world, Hyde and she grow closer together. Jackie and Eric wind up spending more time with each other as a result. I'm changing and making Eric Betsy's godfather instead of Hyde. I don't think he was ready for the responsibility of being a godparent. Eric still goes to Africa to teach, but instead of having Donna waiting for him when he gets home, he has Jackie. Don't worry; it'll all make sense as you read. Please read and review. XXXX

Eric stood outside on the driveway of his childhood home. He couldn't believe that in a few hours he was going to Africa for two years. A lot had changed in the last year. Donna and he had almost gotten married, then didn't. Eric wasn't really surprised when Hyde had made his move. He knew Hyde had carried a torch for the redhead for a long time. At first it was awkward but finally he and Hyde hat sat down and cleared the air. Eric told both Hyde and Donna he was happy for them and that was that. Eric had finally realized that the love he felt for Donna wasn't enough to build a future on. Kelso was trying to get his life in order and take care of Betsy, and Fez was, well, Fez. The only one else who seemed to be just as lost and confused as he did was Jackie. She'd changed a lot since her break up with Hyde. She and Eric had started hanging out more and more with each other as of late. He was pleasantly surprised when he realized he enjoyed spending time with the brunette. There was a bit of tension when Kelso announced that he wanted Jackie and Eric to be little Betsy's godparents. Hyde was hurt, but he let his zen take over and things were cool.

"Hey, Eric," the tiny brunette greeted as she joined him leaning against the Vista Cruiser.

"Hey, Jackie, what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Donna's ranting about something or other, Fez and Michael are trying to see who can stack a higher tower with Betsy's blocks and Steven's pretending to listen to Donna. Your mom's got Betsy in the kitchen and your Dad's watching the Packers. I needed a change of scenery," she admitted.

"Yeah, me, to."

"I can't believe you're leaving for Africa. That's so far away."

"I know, I can't believe it either. I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I'm gonna miss you, Jackie," Eric said softly.

"So am I," Jackie agreed. Catching Eric off guard, she hugged him. She started to pull back, but Eric held on. The petite young woman glanced up at Eric with a questioning look. She opened her mouth to question him, but was stopped as his lips met hers. The kiss was hesitant at first but quickly grew heated. Pulling back the two friends rested their foreheads against each other.

"Wow," Eric breathed.

"Wow is right."

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," Eric said. Jackie nodded silently, a small smile curving her lips.

"I'll be here waiting for you," Jackie whispered standing on her tiptoes and kissing Eric once again.

They were stopped by Red's voice.

"Hey Dumbass, 'Loud One, Kitty says it's time to come in for cake. I'd hurry if I were you, before the foreign kid eats it all," Red called.

"I love Ms. Kitty's cake," Fez cried excitedly.

"I guess we should go in," Eric said pecking Jackie on the lips one more time. Noding she grabbed his hand and followed him inside. XXXX

"Oh, Eric, I'm going to miss you so much," Kitty sniffled as she started to cry. Reaching out she hugged her son tightly as they stood at the departing gate of the airport.

"Kitty, don't smother the boy," Red grumbled.

"Oh, Red," Kitty responded.

"Goodbye, son, just remember, don't be a dumbass," Reid reminded clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Dad," Eric said hugging his mom one more time before heading for the plane and two years in Africa.

TBC?

A/n, This first chapter is short, but don't worry the story will pick up. The next chapter will start a couple of years later after Eric is home. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric had been back for two months and had just started his job as a teacher at Point Place Middle School. He'd moved into an apartment not to far from his parent's house when he'd gotten home. What he didn't realize until he was taking the rest of the gang to see it was that Jackie lived in the same building. He knew she'd gotten an apartment and was still hosting a local talk show. The two of them were currently cuddled on the couch at Eric's place after enjoying a dinner he'd cooked.

"So how was your day?" she asked.

"Long, but okay. Lots of papers to grade this weekend."

"At least you have tomorrow off because of the heat," Jackie soothed.

"Yeah, what do you say we invite the gang over? It's been forever since we've all hung out.

"Yeah, I can't wait until you see little Betsy, she's gotten so big," Jackie cooed. The rest of the evening was spent calling the others and inviting them over to Eric's place. Jackie and Eric's relationship had become stronger as the years went by. They talked on the phone or over Skype every day while Eric was in Africa. Now everyone was just waiting for them to get married. They both knew they would but they wanted to enjoy just dating for a while first.

"I can't believe Kelso's grown up and he and Brooke are now together and taking care of Betsy. Poor Fez, that leaves him in that apartment over the salon," Eric said.

"Yeah, but living above the salon makes it easier for Fez to deal with his "needs" when he picks someone up at the salon while he shampoos their hair," Jackie teased.

"I couldn't put it better myself," Eric responded laughing.

"Donna and Steven are living in Donna's house. I know Bob's glad someone is living in it especially now he's in Florida." Eric hummed in agreement before leaning in and kissing Jackie, successfully distracting her for the remainder of the evening. XXXX

"Michael's really grown up, hasn't he?" Jackie commented as they cleaned up after dinner.

"Ha, told you I could shove the most M&Ms in my mouth at once," Kelso declared from the living room.

"Oops, I spoke too soon," Jackie giggled. Brooke laughed as well.

"He's still a lot like a kid especially when he's around Fez, but he's also grown up in a lot of ways. Working for the Point Place PD has given him a purpose," the librarian admitted.

"So have you and Betsy," Jackie added. Just then the toddler in question began crying. Instantly Michael was across the room and picking up his daughter.

"What's the matter, Bets?"

"Ez tooked candy," she pouted.

"Fez, dude, you stole candy from a baby? Have you no shame, man?" Eric demanded.

"But Fez loves candy."

"Fez, give Betsy back her candy," Eric ordered.

"But Forman," Fez whined. Eric gave the foreigner a dirty look until he relented and gave the little girl her Lollie Pop back.

"Tank you," she said sweetly. The others just laughed at Fez's sour look.

"Did you ask Jacks yet, Brooke?" Kelso questioned.

"Ask me what?" Jackie wanted to know.

"No, I hadn't got to it yet, Michael," Brooke told her boyfriend.

"Michael and I have tickets to a play and dinner reservations tomorrow night. We were going to ask his mom to watch Betsy, but she's sick and I really don't want to leave her with Casey. So we were wondering if you and Eric would babysit?" Brooke answered. Jackie glanced at her boyfriend who smiled at her.

"We'd love to," Eric answered.

"Yes!" Kelso shouted. The three guys laughed at him. Donna yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Well, I think we're gonna head out. I'm exhausted, see you guys later," she said hugging both Jackie and Eric before taking Hyde's hand and walking towards the door. Fez Kelso and Brooke also made their excuses and before they knew it Jackie and Eric were all alone.

"We're all alone in this big apartment. Whatever will we do?" Eric teased.

"I can think of a few things," Jackie whispered moving in and kissing him passionately.

"I like the way your mind works, Jackie Burkhart," he whispered guiding them down the hall to his bedroom, never stopping their kiss. XXXX

"Thanks for watching her. We love her, but we need a night out," Kelso said as he sat the diaper bag on the couch while Brooke put Betsy on the floor then handed Eric her booster seat.

"You just buckle this in the backseat if you need to go anywhere," she explained.

"I know how to do it. Mom made me take a parenting class since you guys named me Betsy's godfather. She wanted to be sure I at least knew the basics of how to care for her," Eric explained.

"I'm sure you know plenty," Jackie assured him kissing him gently.

"Thanks," he replied.

"I love you and I'm going to miss you, but I can't wait for a few hours of adult conversation," Brooke said happily kissing the top of her daughter's head.

"Yeah, and making out," Kelso interjected.

"Michael!" Brooke cried hitting him lightly on the arm.

"Well, I'm just telling the thruth, but seriously, thanks, Forman man, Jackie," he said.

"It's no problem, go have fun. Don't worry about a thing," Eric said taking the baby. He'd gotten rather attached to the little girl since he'd been back. Jackie loved seeing him cuddle her to his chest.

"Say bye to Mommy and Daddy," she coaxed.

"Bye, Mommy, Daddy."

"Bye, sweetie," Brooke said kissing her daughter's soft cheek.

"Bye bye, Betsy," Kelso repeated kissing her cheek as well. Moving to the window in Jackie's living room Eric and Betsy waved at Brooke and Kelso as they climbed into Kelso's car and headed off down the street. They settled in for a night watching a hyperactive but generally well-behaved toddler. Neither Eric nor Jackie had any idea of the turn all of their lives would take in just a matter of hours. XXXX

"There you go, all clean and dry now," Eric said tickling the little girl as he finished changing her diaper and dressing her in her pajama's. Jackie had fed her and they'd both played with her. Eric had volunteered to give her a bath. The tiny brunette wasn't sure which one had more fun in the bath, the baby or Eric. Just then Jackie's phone rang. Picking Betsy up from where he'd sat her on the bathroom counter Eric made his way into the living room, curious to see who was on the phone. XXXX

"Hello?" Jackie answered picking up the phone.

"This is Natalie Williams from Point Place General Hospital. Is this Jackie Burkhart?"

"Yes this is. How can I help you?" Jackie could feel her heart speed up and her palms began to sweat.

"I'm afraid that a Michael Christopher Kelso and a Brooke Elizabeth Simons were in an accident. They're both in critical condition and not expected to make it."

"Nooooooo!" Jackie cried letting the phone drop from her hand and drop to the table it was sitting on. Quickly Eric rushed in and after placing Betsy on the floor he knelt in front of the shaken Jackie.

"Jackie, honey?"

"Oh, Eric," she sobbed her body shaking and tears filling her eyes and runing down her cheeks. Confused and panicking, Eric gathered the crying woman into his arms and picked up the phone he saw sitting on the table.

"Hello, this is Eric Forman, who is this?"

"This is Natalie Williams from Point Place General Hospital. I'm afraid a Michael Christopher Kelso and a Brooke Elizabeth Simons were in an accident. They are both in critical condition and aren't expected to make it. Please get down here as soon as you can."

"We'll be down their as soon as we can," Eric responded numbly. Hanging up the phone he walked over to where he'd left Betsy's diaper bag and booster seat and picked them both up.

"Hey kiddo, can you grab your shoes for me and put them on?"

"Okay, Unca Eric," she said running to the front door and putting on the flip flops she'd been wearing. Satisfied she was okay for the moment, Eric turned back to a motionless Jackie.

"Jackie, we need to go now, sweetheart. Can you stand for me?" Silently Jackie nodded and rose to her feet squeezing Eric's hand tightly before taking the diaper bag from him and heading for the door taking Betsy's hand as she went. Five minutes later the three of them were in the Vista Cruiser on their way to the hospital praying their friends would be okay.

TBC?

A/n, I don't think we ever learn Brooke's last name, so I'm making it up. If we learn what it is, someone please tell me. Thanks, please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n, all of you readers rock! Thank you so much for the reviews. I want to give a public shout-out to Runia Pulchra who gave me Brooke's actual name. So from this chapter on, I'm changing it. Tissue warning for the next couple of chapters. Read and review, please. XXXX

Pulling up in front of Point Place General Hospital, the two worried godparents got out of the car and after Eric lifted a sleeping Betsy into his arms they headed for the automatic doors.

"They have to be okay. She needs them," Jackie whimpered tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I know, sweetheart, I know," Eric soothed, his own tears shimmering in his eyes. Red would probably call him a dumbass right now if he saw him and would probably tell him that men didn't cry, but right then, Eric Forman didn't care. Two of his good friends could be dying and he didn't have any idea what to do. Reaching the desk in the emergency room, the nurse sitting behind it looked up at the small group.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked kindly but softly taking note of the sleeping toddler.

"We got a call about Michael Kelso and Brooke Rockwell. They were in an accident?" Eric informed her.

"Oh yes, if you'll fill these forms out to the best of your ability and have a seat in those chairs against the wall, a doctor will be out to speak with you shortly," she told them.

"Thank you, Sally," Jackie said, reading her nametag.

"You're welcome," the nurse called as the three of them headed for the chairs and sank into them. XXXX

"I'm gonna go call the gang; can you fill out the papers?" Eric asked turning to the brunette. Jackie nodded and took the clipboard from her boyfriend's hand. Glancing down at little Betsy who was resting against his shoulder, Eric frowned.

"Put her blanket on the chair in-between us then lay her down. I'll keep an eye on her until you get back," Jackie whispered.

"Okay, I love you Jackie," Eric said through a tight throat as he gently shifted Betsy to the chair then covered her with the other blanket in her diaper bag. Thankfully the little girl continued to sleep soundly, totally oblivious to the fact that she could very well lose both of her parents at the same time. No child should ever have to deal with that, but especially at such a young age.

"I love you to, Eric," Jackie replied just as shakily. After ensuring he had enough change to make several calls he turned and headed for the bank of pay phones to make the hardest phone calls he'd ever had to make. XXXX

Thirty minutes later, the waiting room was full of worried family and friends. Michael's parents and siblings were in one corner and everyone else was in the other. Brooke's family had just come running through the door and had just been told that they didn't know anything yet. The took seats a little bit away from the others. Donna had her face buried in Hyde's chest, Kitty was clutching Red's hand and Fez was frowning down at his hands. Eric and Jackie were sitting silently a sleeping Betsy in-between them. Just then Betsy woke up and started to cry.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Jackie asked.

"Dink, pease," Betsy answered. Reaching into the diaper bag, Eric pulled out a sippy cup of juice. Handing it to the little girl he tried to give her a smile.

"Here you go," he said. Grabbing it quickly the little girl drank some of the Apple juice before handing it back to Eric and lying back down on the chair.

She'd just fallen back to sleep when a doctor wearing green scrubs entered the room.

"Family of Michael Kelso and Brooke Rockwell?" Everyone save for Betsy jumped to their feet.

"How are they?" Kitty demanded.

"They are both in critical condition. They were hit by a drunk driver, according to the paramedics. The passenger's side took the brunt of the hit. Ms. Rockwell was on that side and her head impacted the window forcefully. She has swelling on her brain as well as fluid. She's also got a punctured lung we had to repair with surgery along with numerous broken bones. She's in a coma and I'm sorry to say this, but we don't expect her to wake up."

"What about Michael?" Jackie choked out.

"He only suffered some broken bones as a result of the first hit. However, another car driven by another drunk driver came up on the accident and couldn't stop. He hit the car in such a way that it rolled over and landed on its top. . Mr. Kelso was partially ejected from the car and his head struk the pavement and he also sustained major brain trauma. He's also suffering from internal bleeding that we aren't able to get to stop," the doctor explained. By this time all the women were crying, and the men weren't fairing much better. Even Red was having trouble keeping his emotions in check. Sure the Kettlehead drove him insane, but over all he was a good guy and he'd always liked Brooke. He especially had a soft spot for Betsy. Red's heart sank when he realized that little Betsy would now be an orphan.

"Do either of them have brain activity?" Kitty wondered. Her training as a nurse was kicking in and questions were flooding her mind.

"Mr. Kelso does, but I regret to inform you that Ms. Rockwell does not. Some decisions about whether to keep her on life support need to be made," the doctor explained.

"Can Kelso communicate?" Hyde questioned.

"Yes, he can talk. He's got some fluid on his brain, but not as much as Ms. Rockwell's. Our main concern with his injuries is the internal bleeding we can't get to stop. They both have hours to live. I'm sorry to give you such bad news, I wish I had better news to give."

"Can we see them?" Donna asked through her tears.

"Yes you can. We've put them in the same room. Kelso refused to be treated until Brooke was with him so we decided it would be better to keep them in the same room," the doctor explained gently.

"Does he know how critical they both are?" Eric wondered. The doctor nodded once.

"What room are they in?" Jackie wanted to know.

"Room 384. When you walk into the ICU it's the third door on the left," the doctor answered.

"Can she go back to see them? She's their daughter," Kitty explained pointing to a sleeping Betsy.

"Normally we don't allow children under the age of twelve to go into the ICU, but considering the circumstances, I'll allow it," the doctor responded. Carefully so not to wake her Eric lifted the toddler into his arms and gave a tiny smile as she snuggled against his shoulder. "Only three or four of you at a time, please," the doctor instructed.

"Yes, Doctor," Kitty replied leading the large group down the hall. All too soon, they reached Brooke and Kelso's room and they had to decide who would go in first.

"I think Jackie Eric and Betsy should go in first," Donna suggested. The other nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Eric said grabbing Jackie's hand and squeezing it reassuringly as she turned the door knob with her other hand. The door opened, revealing their friends. Both of them froze momentarily, but a gentle push from Kitty urged them forward into the cold hospital room.

TBC?

A/n, Read and review, please.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n, Tissue Warning! This is my warning for the next few chapters. Please read and review.

Both Brooke and Kelso were lying motionless in the hospital beds, and looked incredibly small. A sob escaped Jackie's lips at the sight. Eric put a comforting arm around his girlfriend as they both stared at the critically injured couple. Hearing a noise, Kelso opened pain-filled eyes.

"Forman, J-j-Jackie?" he whispered his voice cracking with the effort.

"Yeah, man, we're here," Eric replied.

"They let us bring Betsy back," Jackie added.

"B-b-Brooke?" Kelso wondered.

"No change," Jackie answered sadly. Walking across the room, Eric gently placed a sleeping Betsy on the bed next to her father. More tears slid down Jackie's face when she saw Michael try and reach out to hold his daughter. He only was able to touch his hand to hers. His body was too broken to do much more. The little girl woke up at the touch and stared at her dad with wide eyes.

"Daddy?" she whispered.

"Yeah, it's me, Bets, Daddy loves you, don't ever forget that, okay?"

"Wuv you to, Daddy," she answered sweetly. "Where Mama?"

"She's in the bed next to mine, but she's sleeping. You know what she needs?" Kelso rasped.

"What?"

"A special big girl Betsy hug. Can you do that?"

"I do it!" the little girl cried as she scrambled down from the bed and tried to reach her mother. Smiling slightly Jackie lifted the toddler and placed her next to her mother so she could hug and kiss her. While his daughter was distracted Kelso beckoned to Eric.

"Eric, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything, just name it, man." Eric could feel the tears clogging his throat. He was trying so hard not to cry, but he knew it was a losing battle.

"Promise me that you and Jackie will take care of Betsy. Help her to grow up and be an amazing person," Kelso pleaded tears shining in his eyes. Having overheard the guy's conversation Jackie turned from where she was standing by Brooke's bed and answered her ex-boyfriend.

"Of course we'll take care of Betsy. We'll make sure she knows who you and Brooke are. She'll never forget you," Jackie swore, moving back to Kelso's bed and gently hugging him.

"We'll be the best godparents we can be," Eric choked out.

"We should go and let everyone else come back," Jackie said softly.

"Yeah, we'll be back in a little bit," Eric promised.

"Say bye to Mommy and Daddy, sweetie," he said picking up Betsy.

"Bye, Mommy," she said kissing her cool cheek. Carrying her over to her father Eric placed her on the bed and had to stifle a sob when Kelso struggled to sit up enough to kiss his daughter and hug her as best as his broken body would allow.

"I love you so much, Betsy. You are my world." By this time everyone save for Brooke who remained unconscious and comatose was crying openly.

"Why you sad?" Betsy asked touching her dad's wet cheek. The little girl had started to cry as well. She didn't understand what was going on, but seeing everyone else cried scared her and made her sad. Jackie cried harder and would have fallen to the floor because her knees buckled if Eric hadn't reached out to steady her. They clung to each other seeking any strength they could get.

"Because I have to go away," Kelso explained.

"Like on a 'cation?" questioned the toddler.

"Yeah, like a vacation," the father answered.

"You come home?" Kelso could feel his heart breaking at the innocent question.

"No, baby, I won't be coming home."

"Why?" the two-and-a-half-year old wanted to know. Kelso looked up helplessly at his two friends. Deciding it was now or never for him to prove he'd be a good godparent to Betsy, Eric did his best to answer the question.

"Your daddy can't come home because he has to go to heaven and live with the angels. They need him now. He's going to be your guardian angel. He'll always be watching you when you play."

"Do you understand?" Jackie asked softly. Betsy nodded hesitantly. She was still confused, but she kind of understood what her Uncle Eric was telling her.

"Mama go to?" the little girl questioned.

"Yeah, baby, Mama has to go live with the angels to," Kelso rasped out.

"She'll be your guardian angel and watch over you just like your daddy will," Jackie put in.

"My angels?" Betsy confirmed.

"Your angels," Kelso whispered through the pain and the tears. Jackie could tell that Michael was getting tired and fighting to stay with them.

"We should go so everyone else can come back. We'll miss you both so m-m-much," Jackie cried barely able to get the words out.

"Yeah, man, more than ever," Eric replied. With the arm that wasn't holding Jackie to him, Eric picked up Betsy and placed her on his hip. The three of them turned and headed for the door.

"Hey," Kelso called just as they reached the door.

"Yeah?" Eric asked turning his head.

"Make sure to teach Betsy how to burn someone."

"You got it," Eric answered opening the door. Just before he stepped into the hall he gave his friend one more sad smile then closed the door having told two of his best friend's goodbye for the last time. XXXX

Eric stumbled into the waiting room doing his best to support a barely moving Jackie and a crying and exhausted Betsy. They were all crying and could hardly stand. Jumping up Hyde and Donna made their way over to the small group and guided them to chairs. Jackie let Donna sit her in a chair and Hyde pushed Eric into one.

"Here, let me take her for a minute," Kitty offered reaching over and taking Betsy from her son's arms. The moment her boyfriends arms were free, Jackie launched herself at him and buried her face in his chest as they both sobbed and grieved for the loss of their two friends and the parents of their goddaughter.

Kelso's and Brooke's parents were the next to go in then all of Kelso's siblings. Then Donna, Fez, and Hyde prepared to go in. When the three friends came out, Donna announced that Brooke had gone.

"Where?" little Betsy asked from Red's arms.

"Remember what we told you about your mommy and daddy being angels now?" Jackie prompted. The little girl nodded.

"Well, she's an angel now," she explained. Placing Betsy in Jackie's arms Red stood up and took Kitty's hand.

"Let's go, Kitty." Nodding Kitty followed her husband down the hall. When they came back into the waiting room, Kitty was crying and Red's eyes were suspiciously red.

"Michael's asking for all the basement gang to come back together real quick," Red said softly. Nodding the five friends stood and made their way to the hallway.

"I'll take her," Kelso's mom offered reaching for her granddaughter.

"Thanks," Jackie whispered as she handed the finally sleeping toddler over and took Eric's hand. XXXX

It was a somber group that entered the hospital room. They all realized this would be the last time they'd all be together. They'd already moved Brooke's body and for that everyone was thankful. Each person took a turn gently hugging Kelso and saying their farewells.

"You have all been the best friends a guy could ever have. I will miss you all. Take care of each other," Kelso whispered his eyes nearly closed.

"We will," Donna promised.

"Goodbye," Kelso whispered as his eyes closed completely.

"Goodbye," the five young adults whispered at once. Just as the words left their lips the heart monitor went from a normal rhythm to a solid long beep. The doctors came in but there wasn't anything to be done, Michael Christopher Kelso was gone.

TBC?

A/n, Sorry for all the sadness. I cried writing this. I can't say things get better right away, because they don't. There are still some hard days ahead of everyone, but eventually things will be happy. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now two days later and everyone was staying at the Forman house. Jackie and Eric were in the process of moving both Eric and Betsy's things into Jackie's place. Since it had two bedrooms it seemed the right choice to move in instead of trying to find a new place for the three of them. That could happen later once things had settled down. None of the gang had slept much. Betsy refused to be out of either Eric or Jackie's line of vision. The only time they could leave her was when she was napping. Walking into the kitchen, Eric gave his mom a weak smile.

"Hi, Eric, are you and Jackie about ready to head over to the lawyers office for the reading of Brooke and Michael's will?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah, but I hate leaving Betsy here."

"She'll be fine, we'll all take care of her until you get back," Kitty promised.

"Yeah, Mrs. Forman's right, she'll be fine," Hyde agreed as he entered from the basement.

"I don't know about that. Last time she woke up and neither of us could be found she freaked out," Jackie said softly.

"Go, you have to do this, and this isn't a place to take a child to. We'll manage," Kitty assured her son and his girlfriend. Reluctantly the two young adults nodded as they turned and headed for the door with heavy hearts. XXXX

"This is the reading of Michael Christopher Kelso's will, and Brooke Leslie Rockwells will. If you'd please be seated, we will begin," the lawyer said pointing to both sets of parents and Eric and Jackie. Everyone sat and stared blankly in front of them. The lawyer began reading both wills. For the most part Jackie and Eric tuned him out. "Now, in the matter of the minor child, Bethany Victoria Kelso, hereby known as Betsy. Both Michael and Brooke have indicated that in the event that something should happen to them and they aren't able to care for their daughter that Eric Albert Forman and Jacqueline Beulah Burkhart will take custody of her until such time that she is a legal adult." Everyone in the room was crying by this point. Noticing that Jackie's hands were shaking, Eric reached out and took her right one into his left one and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Do the two of you understand what they are asking of you, and do you accept this responsibility?" asked the lawyer.

"Yes, sir, we do," Jackie answered confidently. Eric nodded in agreement.

"Very well then, if you'd sign these papers for me, we'll be done here. You will be receiving a copy for your records in the mail in the next two weeks," he explained as both Eric and Jackie signed where indicated.

"Is there anything else you need from us? We really should be getting back to Betsy. She doesn't deal well if we're gone," Eric explains.

"No, I've got all I need. Once again, I'm sorry for your loss," the lawyer says softly.

"Thank you," Jackie whispered.

"We'll be by to see her later today," Brooke's mother said.

"Okay, any of you can come see her whenever you want and we definitely want her to spend time with both sets of grandparents and all her uncles. We don't want to keep any of you from her," Jackie swore.

"We know you don't, dear," Victoria Kelso said hugging her granddaughter's godmother tightly before letting her go so she and Eric could go be with Betsy. XXXX

Shortly after Eric and Jackie left, Betsy woke up. Climbing out of the toddler bed Kitty had purchased at a garage sale and placed in Laurie's room she patted down the hall looking for either her uncle Eric or her Aunt Jackie. The little girl toddled into the kitchen where she usually found them and began to get upset when she couldn't find them. Tears filled her eyes and she began to cry. Kitty who heard the crying came from the living room to see what the matter was.

"Hey there, Betsy. Did you have a nice nap?" she asked trying to calm her down.

"Unca Eric, Auntie Jackie?" she asked her bottom lip trembling.

"They had to go somewhere for a bit, but they'll be back very soon. Why don't we go color, how does that sound?" Kitty suggested picking her up and heading into the living room.

"No! Wan Eric and Jackie!" At that she burst into tears and began crying. Her cries escalated two heart-wrenching screams. The screams from the living room caught everyones attention and they all came running. For the next half hour, Kitty, Red, Donna, Fez, and Hyde took turns walking with Betsy trying to calm her down. She'd manage to work herself up so much that she threw up on Red. The older man who would have normally gotten mad at such a thing just handed the little girl to his wife and changed his shirt then brought back new clothes for Betsy. Once she was changed he took her back and continued pacing.

"Shh, sweetheart, Eric and Jackie will be home soon," he said trying to soothe her.

"Not angels?" she asked. Red felt his heart break at the innocent question.

"No, they aren't angels. I promise they're coming back," he swore.

"They won't go bye-bye?" she checked.

"No, they won't," Hyde explained reaching for the slightly calmer two-year-old. She went willingly into her uncle Steven's arms even though she still continued to cry slightly. XXXX

Just then the back door slid open and in walked the two missing members of the family. Walking into the living room they rushed over to Hyde when they saw him holding a still crying Betsy.

"Auntie Jackie, Unca Eric!" she cried launching herself at the two adults. Eric caught her easily and lifted her into his arms. Jackie smiled softly as she placed an arm around the little girls shoulders.

"Is everything okay here?" she asked worriedly. Just then Eric noticed the slight smell that still lingered in the air.

"What's that smell?" he asked with a sour look on his face.

"Betsy accidentally threw up on your father," Kitty informed her son.

"What, oh my gosh," Eric exclaimed.

"Are you okay now, sweetie?" Jackie checked placing a hand on Betsy's forehead. Betsy nodded finally having calmed down.

"She was just upset because you two weren't here, but we managed to calm her down," Red replied. Both young adults nodded.

"Well, we should go over to the apartment to unpack the last of Eric and Betsy's things. We'll be staying their starting tomorrow after the funeral," Jackie informed the group.

"Okay, you can stay here as long as you need, but I understand," Kitty said hugging the little family before letting them go so they could head off to finish settling things at the apartment.

TBC?

A/n, thanks for all the reviews. My reviewers are amazing. Now besides reviewing, I'm going to ask you to do something else that's very important to me. Go to my profile and read about the National Federation of the Blind 2011 Youth Slam and what they're trying to do to win a Pepsi Refresh grant. Please follow all the instructions on how you can vote for us. Also, please repost the info on your profile, your facebook page, email it to your friends, and in your authors notes. If you have to choose between reviewing this story and voting for the 2011 Youth Slam, vote for it! Please and thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n, sorry for the long delay. My laptop died and it took forever for me to get a new one. Here's the next chapter. I'm skipping the funeral. I think we've all had enough tissues used in this story for now. We're taking a slight time jump here. Please read and review. XXXX

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Betsy. Happy birthday to you." The song rang through the Forman' kitchen as they sang happy birthday to Betsy. She turned three. It had been about six months since Kelso and Brooke's deaths. The little girl had adjusted well to living with Eric and Jackie. The two adults had managed to adjust to the situation fairly well to. The first month or so was hard on all of them but finally things seemed to be getting better.

"Blow out your candles, Bets," Jackie instructed.

"Yay!" the little girl cried as she leant over the cake and blew as hard as she could.

"Did you make a wish?" Eric asked. Betsy nodded and bounced on her toes.

"Can we have cake now?" Fez begged. Fez and Betsy started chanting the word cake.

"Yes we can have cake," Kitty told the two excited individuals as she brought out a knife and began cutting slices.

"I have cake, Grandma Kitty?" Betsy questioned. She had both Kelso's and Brooke's parents as grandparents, but Red and Kitty were also like grandparents to her.

"Sure you can, sweetheart. You get the first piece because you're the birthday girl," the mother of two said as she gave one of her Kitty Forman laughs.

"But I want the first piece," Fez whined.

"It's not your birthday, Fez," Donna scolded him.

"When it's your birthday you'll get the first slice of cake," Hyde told him.

"Well fine, I guess," the foreigner said pouting slightly.

"I'll give you the second slice. How about that, Fez?" Kitty said holding out a slice to him.

"Thank you, I love Ms. Kitty's cake," he said diving into the dessert the moment the plate was in his hand.

"Dumbass," Red muttered glaring at Fez.

"That's a dollar for Betsy's college fund, Red," Kitty demanded holding out her hand.

"Oh Kitty," Red said in exasperation.

"No, I won't have that little girl get in trouble at school because she repeats bad language. Now hand over the dollar," his wife said her hands on her hips. Grumbling Red acquiesced. Taking it with a smile, Kitty kissed her husband's cheek before returning to the cake and passing out slices to the rest of the group. XXXX

A few minutes later it was time for Betsy to open her presents.

"Open mine first, please Betsy?" Fez requested.

"Okay, Fezzy," she said beaming. Tearing off the baber she pulled out the box, revealing the gift.

"What is it?" Donna asked. She was holding the camera and she couldn't see it clearly.

"A baby!" Betsy squealed.

"It's a baby doll that looks just like you," Fez said proudly.

"Hold it up so Aunt Donna can get a picture," Hyde told the little girl. Nodding Betsy held up the doll and Donna took the picture.

"What do you say?" Jackie prompted.

"Thank you, Fezzy."

"You're welcome, Betsy. I hope you'l let Fez play with her sometime," the foreigner requested. The three-year-old just gave him a strange look. So did everyone else. Huffing he crossed his arms and sat back in his chair. The rest of the presents were toys and books. Jackie had also gotten her some clothes. Once all the presents had been opened Fez and Betsy ran off to the basement to play with all her new toys. XXXX

All the adults chipped in and helped Kitty clean up.

"I think Betsy had fun today," Donna commented.

"I agree," Kitty said happily.

"I wish Brooke and Kelso could have been here," Hyde said.

"So do I," Jackie said blinking back tears. Reaching out Eric patted her shoulder. Once the living room was cleaned up all the adults sat down and enjoyed a drink. XXXX

Eric and Jackie couldn't stop grinning at each other.

"Okay, you to, what's up with you?" Hyde demanded. Eric grinned at his adoptive brother before speaking.

"Last night I asked Jackie to marry me."

"And?" Kitty asked breathlessly.

"I said yes," Jackie replied. Thrusting out her left hand she showed her the ring.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Kitty gushed. "Welcome to the family. I mean you've always been a part of this family, but now it's going to be official, official," Kitty said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Forman," Jackie said sweetly.

"None of that Mrs. Forman stuff. You're going to be my daughter-in-law, call me Mom."

"Okay, thanks, Mom," Jackie said sweetly.

"You're very welcome, well this calls for champagne," she said rushing for a bottle and some glasses. These last six months had been tough but it finally looked like they were getting a great deal easier.

TBC?

A/n, I have some ideas for this story, but am open to what my reader's want to see. Drop me a PM or a review and let me know what you want. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

It was now a couple of weeks after Betsy's birthday and Jackie had just dropped the little girl off at Daycare. She was now heading to the studio to host her talk show. She was still enjoying it but recently she was considering quitting to open her own salon one day. She really did love doing people's hair. Jackie knew Fez enjoyed working at the salon he worked at, but she also knew he'd love to work with her. Arriving at the studio she got out of her car and hurried inside heading straight for her office.

XXXX

"Good morning, Jackie," greeted Carrie her assistant.

"Hi, Carrie, any messages for me?" the brunette wondered.

"Just one, from a Eliot Baker attorney," her assistant said, reading the paper.

"Did he say what he wanted?"

"Just for you to call him back as soon as you could." Nodding, Jackie took the paper and reached for her phone. Carrie left the room to give her boss some privacy.

XXXX

"Eliot Baker's office, how may I help you?" came a kind voice over the phone.

"My name is Jackie Burkhart and Mr. Baker left a message with my assistant this morning that he wanted me to call him," she explained.

"Of course, I'll send you right through," the secretary said pressing a button and transferring the call.

"Good morning, Ms. Burkhart I hope you're day is going well?" the lawyer asked.

"Yes it is, sir. What can I do for you this morning?"

"There was another letter put in with Brooke and Michael's will that I didn't share you with you and Mr. Forman at the time," the lawyer began.

"What did it say?" the former cheerleader wondered.

"It said that if they died and you were given custody of Betsy that they wanted you to adopt her legally as your own. The will is legally binding, but adopting her will provide another layer of insurance."

"What does the process require?" Jackie questioned.

"Since you already have custody of her all you would need to do is appear in front of a judge and formally declare your wish to adopt Betsy. Then the judge will grant it and have you sign the adoption papers. I've already spoken to both sets of Betsy's grandparents and they aren't contesting the adoption. I just need you to talk to Mr. Forman then get back to me. Once you've done that I will set up the court date with a judge in family court."

"Okay, I'll talk to Eric tonight and get back to you tomorrow," Jack said.

"Very well then, until tomorrow," Baker said hanging up. Jackie took a deep breath, she knew this was a formality, but it didn't make it any easier.

XXXX

"We need to talk after she's in bed," Jackie said softly as they ate dinner with Betsy giggling as she ate.

"Is everything okay?" her fiancé asked in concern.

"Yeah it is, I just got a phone call today," Jackie answered. Nodding in relief he turned back to his dinner. Two hours later Betsy had been given a bath and read her bedtime story.

"Okay, kiddo, it's time for bed," Eric said as he tickled her.

"Okay, love you Unca Eric," the little girl said kissing her godfather's cheek.

"Goodnight, have sweet dreams," Jack said tendlry also kissing the young girl.

"Night," Betsy mumbled sleepily as he eyes drifted close. After watching her for another moment the two adults walked into the living room and settled on the couch.

XXXX

"The lawyer who dealt with Brooke and Michael's will called me today," the brunette informed her fiancé.

"Oh, what did he want?" Eric asked nervously. "Brooke's or Kelso's parents aren't fighting for custody after all are they? I couldn't handle it if we have to give up that little girl," he stated. He could feel himself start to panic.

"Calm down, Eric. No one is trying to take her away. The opposite, actually. Apparently there was a letter along with the will that stated if we were to get custody of Betsy because of their deaths that they wanted us to formally adopt her."

"Of course we can do that, but what all do we have to do?" Eric replied.

"Let the lawyer know and he'll set up a date with a family court judge. We'll meet with him and declare our want to adopt Betsay and once he grants we'll sign the adoption papers and she will legally be our daughter. The will already made that the case, but adoption is even stronger," Jackie concluded.

"Then we'll call the lawyer in the morning," Eric said kissing her. Jackie nodded before letting the kiss intensify.

XXXX

"Your lawyer has submitted a formal declaration for the two of you stating that you Jacqueline Burkhart and Eric Forman wish to adopt Bethany Victoria Kelso. Is that correct?"

"Yes, your honor. It is," they answered in unison.

"I have read over the circumstances regarding how you became guardians for the minor child and that her grandparents aren't contesting this adoption. It is my pleasure to grant your request for adoption. I hereby declare you the adopted parents of Bethany Victoria Kelso. Just one more thing before you sign the papers. Do you want to change her last name?" the judge questioned. Instantly both young adults shook their heads. If she wanted to change it to one of theirs when she was older that would be her choice, but they didn't want to take that last peace of her parents from the little girl.

"No we don't, Your Honor," Eric responded.

"Okay then, sign these papers and you're free to go. Congratulations," the judge said with a smile. The engaged couple signed the papers then headed out of the courthouse happy things had gone so smoothly.

TBC?

A/n, sorry for the long delay. Real life got in the way.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n, wow, I'm so so sorry for the long delay. Life has been quite the rollercoaster since my last update. In November of 2012 I got engaged and began planning my wedding. Then in August of 2013 my mother was diagnosed with Stage IV kidney cancer. We lost her just 13 days after the diagnosis. My fiancé and I will be getting married June 14 of this year. It will be bitter sweet without my mom there to celebrate with us. The purpose of this long note is to say sorry for the long delay and that I hope my muse is here to stay. Everyone should give a huge thanks to nannygirl who has been tirelessly asking me for an update on this story for a while. Thank you so much. Your stories are an inspiration to me and I can't wait to read more.

XXXX

"Hi there, Michael, Brooke, I'm sorry it's been so long since my last visit. I can't believe it's been a year already," Jackie commented as she settled in front of Kelso and Brooke's graves. Reaching out she began pulling up weeds and brushing dirt off the headstones. "Betsy's doing well, the first month or so was really rough, but it's gotten a lot better. Eric and I are getting married next month. Betsy's going to be the flower girl. I can't wait to be married to Eric. I'll be Jackie Forman, and I'm so excited. I miss you both so much," Jackie whispered as she started to cry.

XXXX

Eric hummed softly as he climbed into his car after finishing his day at Point Place Middle School. Jackie had called him a little while ago and told him that she wouldn't be able to pick up Betsy from Daycare because she had something to do. Eric couldn't help but worry. She sounded a little off, but he didn't know why. Arriving at the daycare, the middle school teacher headed inside to pick up his little girl. Sure she was the biological daughter of Brooke and Kelso, but Eric and Jackie loved her as if she were their own and they would do anything to protect her.

XXXX

"Good afternoon, I'm here to pick up Betsy Kelso," he explained to the woman at the front desk.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Forman, if you'll just sign this sheet and date it. Then you can enter your code and head into get Betsy," she instructed. Eric nodded and did as he was asked. He and Jackie were glad for the security precautions the daycare took to ensure the safety of all the kids.

"What's today's date?" he asked. The young woman told him and he quickly wrote it down. After handing the form back and letting the worker check his signature with his driver's license, he walked over and entered the code he and Jackie had been given to enter the facility so they could pick up and drop off Betsy.

"Uncle Eric!" the little girl cried excitedly as she rushed towards him.

"Hey there little one," he replied scooping her up into his arms and hugging her tightly.

"Hi there, Mr. Forman, Betsy had a great day today," her teacher informed her adopted father.

"Betsy, why don't you tell your Uncle Eric what you did today?" the teacher prompted.

"I gived out the cookies for snack," she stated proudly. Eric smiled at her excitement.

"That's great, kiddo. Why don't we grab your backpack then we can get going," he suggested. Nodding happily, Betsy grabbed her things before scampering back over to Eric and taking his hand letting him lead her out of the building. A couple of minutes later he was buckling a chattering Betsy into her car seat. It was then that the date hit him and made him stop in his tracks. It had been exactly a year since Kelso and Brooke's deaths. Noticing he'd stopped buckling her in, Betsy reached out and touched his hand.

"Why you sad, Uncle Eric?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine, sweetheart," he assured as he finished buckling the car seat then leaned down and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Climbing into the driver's seat, he made a snap decision and headed for the one place he knew Jackie would be. Looking out the window, Betsy noticed they weren't heading home.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"We're going to meet up with Aunt Jackie. She went to visit your mommy and Daddy," Eric explained.

"I go see them to?" Betsy asked excitedly. Her godfather winced; he hoped he hadn't said the wrong thing.

"Yes, but you won't actually get to see them, they're angels, remember?" Betsy nodded her head.

"I still talk?" she checked.

"Yes, you can still talk to them," he assured.

"I miss Mommy and Daddy," she admitted quietly.

"So do I, sweetheart. So do I. I tell you what, why don't you draw them a picture?" he suggested. Nodding happily, Betsy opened her backpack and took out her coloring book and crayons. The rest of the drive was spent in silence as Eric drove, and Betsy drew.

XXXX

The sound of footsteps behind her brought Jackie back from her memories. Looking up she smiled as she saw her fiancé and goddaughter walking towards her.

"Hi there, you two," she greeted trying to wipe away her tears.

"Hey there," Eric greeted softly.

"Hi, I drawed Mommy and Daddy a picture," Betsy exclaimed holding up the paper Eric had helped her tear out of her coloring book.

"It's beautiful, sweetie. Do you want to put it on their headstones?" Jackie asked with a tender smile.

"Yes, I do," Betsy replied.

"Go ahead then," Jackie encouraged. Needing no other encouragement, Betsy knelt next to her parent's graves and placed the picture between them. "Miss you," she whispered. Meanwhile Eric had pulled Jackie into his arms and rubbed her back.

"You doing okay?" he checked.

"I'm better now. I can't believe it's been a year," she breathed.

"Neither can I. What do you say we get together with the rest of the gang at the Hub? How does that sound?" Eric suggested. Jackie smiled, that sounded like a great idea to her. Turning back to Betsy, both adults smiled as they saw her telling her parents about all she'd done that day.

"Hey Bets, it's time to go. Tell Mommy and Daddy bye for now," Jackie instructed.

"We come back gain?" she requested looking up at them.

"Of course we can. We'll come back whenever you want," Eric promised. Jackie nodded in agreement.

"Okay, bye, Mommy, Daddy, love you," Betsy said blowing them a kiss before standing up and taking both adults hands and heading for the car.


	9. Chapter 9

"So how does it feel to know that you'll be married in two days, Forman?" Hyde asked as he, Fez, and Eric sat around drinking beers.

"I can't wait; I love her and Betsy so much. Getting married is just the icing on the cake. We're already together in every way that counts."

"Oh, cake, I love cake. You're having cake at your reception, right?" Fez checked. The other two men rolled their eyes.

"Yes, Fez, there will be cake," Eric assured his foreign friend. The foreigner smiled eagerly, he sure loved cake.

"What about you and Donna, Hyde, any plans to get married?" Eric asked his adopted brother.

"I don't know, maybe. We love each other and I think we're almost to that point. I know Donna wants to have kids someday, and I'm sure that her father would love us to be married first, you know?" The other two men nodded.

"What about you, Fez? Who's the woman in your life?" Hyde teased. Fez blushed and ducked his head.

"I don't kiss and tell," he answered.

"Come on, Fez, it's just us," Eric argued.

"No, I won't tell. You'll find out at the wedding," he answered cryptically. Eric and Hyde gave up; they knew if Fez didn't want to tell them, he wouldn't.

"Hi, is there room for one more?" a voice came from behind the small group. The three young men turned to see Red standing behind them.

"Uh, sure, hi, Red. Come join us," Eric replied nervously.

"What brings you here?" Hyde wondered.

"It's my son's bachelor party, of course I'd come. Besides, Kitty and all the other girls are drinking frou-frou drinks and talking about sex, definitely not a conversation I want to be involved in," Red explained. The others laughed and welcomed him into the group. Eric was still a little nervous about his dad being there, but he and Red had grown closer since he and Jackie had taken in Betsy.

XXXX

Laughter filled the Forman living room as the girls sipped their drinks and talked about their various relationships.

"Whose has Betsy for the night?" Donna questioned.

"Brooke's parents have her, Michael's parents will have her for the wedding and such," Jackie answered.

"Red and I are still watching her while you and Eric go on your honeymoon, right?" Kitty confirmed.

"Yes, if you're sure about it," Jackie questioned.

"Of course we're sure about that, we love having her with us," Kitty said with one of her famous Kitty laughs. The rest of the evening was spent watching chick flicks and talking about the past and the future, everyone eager to see where it would lead.

XXXX

"Oh, Jackie, you look beautiful," Kitty said as she dabbed at her eyes.

"Thanks, Mom, I feel like a princess," Jackie gushed as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah, my dumb brother made a good choice when he picked you," Laurie complimented.

"Now, Laurie, be nice to your brother," her mother scolded. Laurie just nodded, she guessed her brother wasn't so bad now that he'd grown up and was raising Betsy. Jackie smiled at the women around her. Donna was her maid of honor and Laurie was her bridesmaid. Kitty had filled in for her absentee mother, and Red was going to walk her down the aisle, something she was very grateful for.

"Auntie Jackie you look pretty," Betsy exclaimed as she turned from where Kitty was doing her hair.

"Thank you, sweetheart, are you ready to walk down the aisle and throw your rose petals?" the bride asked. Betsy nodded excitedly as she bounced up and down. "Do you remember what to do when you're done throwing the petals?" Jackie prompted.

"Yes, I go sit with Nana," Betsy replied. Nana was Kelso's mom, Mimi was Brooke's mom, and Grandma was reserved for Grandma Kitty.

"That's right, kiddo," Jackie said giving the little girl a bright smile. Just then a knock sounded at the door. Jackie drew in a breath; she knew it was Red, ready to walk her down the aisle.

"Who is it?" Donna asked.

"It's Red, are all you ladies decent?" he checked.

"Never, Red Forman," Kitty trilled. Everyone laughed and Donna opened the door to admit Red.

"You all look beautiful, Jackie, you look amazing," he said as he caught sight of his soon-to-be-daughter-in-law.

"Thanks, Red, you look rather handsome yourself," she complimented. Kitty placed a kiss on Jackie's cheek before she followed Hyde who had appeared behind Red to her seat.

"Okay, let's get lined up," Donna instructed. Laurie Donna and Betsy headed to meet up with the guys and take their places leaving Jackie and Red alone.

"This means a lot to me, you walking me down the aisle. My mother's never been around really, and you know about my dad. Thanks for letting me be part of your family, Red. It means so much to me," Jackie said desperately trying not to cry.

"You're very welcome, Jackie. You've been part of our family for a long time, but it's nice to be able to make it official. What do you say, why don't we get you married?" he suggested as he offered her his arm. Nodding, she took his arm and began the walk down the aisle to the love of her life.

XXXX

A gasp escaped Eric's lips when he caught sight of Jackie. She looked like an angel, and the dress was perfect. How in the world did I ever get so lucky, he mused? God sure is smiling down on me, he thought with a smile.

"Close your mouth, Forman," Hyde whispered. Quickly Eric snapped his mouth shut and focused on his beautiful blushing bride who was walking towards him. As they reached Eric, Red took Jackie's hand and placed it in Eric's and gave them a smile before moving to take his place beside Kitty. The couple turned and smiled at each other before turning to give all their attention to the minister so the ceremony could begin.

XXXX

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the minister announced. Leaning in, Eric and Jackie shared a rather intense amongst cat-calls and cheers from their family and friends.

"Remember there's a little one present," Kitty reminded them gently. Everyone laughed as the newlyweds pulled apart and began walking back up the aisle hand-in-hand grabbing Betsy along the way.

XXXX

The reception was in full swing and everyone was dancing to the music. Everyone had been repriseded to realize that the woman in Fez's life was Laurie. They admitted that even though they got divorced they didn't really want to so they started to actually date and things were going great, much to Red's chagrin. Finally it was time for Jackie and Eric to leave. They thanked their guest's and as they threw rice at them, they hurried towards the lemo they'd rented and climbed inside to start their first night as a married couple, something they definitely couldn't wait to do.

A/n, hope you like this chapter. Here's a link to Jackie's dress, just take out the spaces. www dot davidsbridal dot com /Product_Fit-and-Flare-Gown-with-Sequin-and-Tulle-Flanges-VW351172_Buy-Online-Bridal-Gowns-All-Gowns


	10. Chapter 10

The thunder crashed outside and the lightning flashed, causing the little girl snuggled under a purple princess comforter to whimper and clutch her teddy bear that much tighter. Another loud clap of thunder had her jumping from bed and running as fast as her little legs would carry her into the hall and heading for a particular door. Reaching out, Betsy turned the knob and slowly opened the door.

XXXX

"Grandma Kitty, Grandpa Red?" she called out trying not to cry. Red was dead to the world, but years of being a mother had Kitty waking instantly and climbing out of bed.

"What's the matter, Betsy?" she asked gently.

"The thunder's scary, and it's loud. I no like it." As if to prove her point, the thunder boomed outside. Whimpering she reached out and clutched Kitty's nightgown. Before Kitty could say anything to comfort the scared little girl, another loud clap of thunder sounded and the power went out. At that, Betsy burst into tears. Not only was it storming, but it was now dark, something she really didn't like. Red was finally roused from slumber with all the noise.

"Smatter?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Betsy's afraid of the storm and the power's just gone out," Kitty explained.

"Wan Uncle Eric and Auntie Jackie, please?" she begged tears filling her eyes and falling down her cheeks.

"Honey, it's really late, why don't we snuggle in our bed and we can call them in the morning?" Kitty suggested. Betsy's cries intensified at the suggestion, however.

"I w-w-want to talk to them," she declared between sobs.

"Hush, now, we'll call them. There now, there's no reason to cry," the experienced mother soothed. Turning to head downstairs to the phone, she nearly screamed when she saw her husband directly behind her.

"Red Forman, what on earth are you doing?" she scolded.

"I was grabbing you a flashlight," he explained holding the source of light out to her. Smiling in thanks, Kitty took the flashlight then proceeded to pick up a still crying Betsy and head for the stairs.

XXXX

The phone ringing drug Jackie from a sound sleep she had finally fallen into a short while before. Reaching out she answered it, squinting at the time on the clock.

"'Ello?" she mumbled, clearly not awake.

"Oh, hi, Jackie, I'm sorry to wake you, but…" Kitty began, giving one of her famous Kitty Forman laughs.

"It's okay, Mom, is Betsy okay?" Jackie asked with a yawn. Hearing bits of the conversation Eric rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Is everything okay?" he murmured. Jackie mouthed that she didn't know yet.

"Things are okay, it's just storming and Betsy's a little scared. She's missing you two," Kitty explained as she ran her hand through the little girl's hair.

"Put her on the phone, I'll put it on speaker so Eric and I can both talk to her," Jackie promised.

"Here you go, sweetheart, here are Eric and Jackie," Kitty said handing Betsy the phone.

"Hey there, sweetheart, Grandma Kitty says the storm is scaring you?" Jackie asked gently.

"Yes, it's loud and I no like it," Betsy declared.

"I know it's loud, but it can't hurt you, I promise," Eric assured.

"You pwomise?" Betsy confirmed.

"Yes, we promise. Now how about you go back to bed and have sweet dreams about us going to the park when we get back home?" Jackie suggested.

"Okay, night-night, I love you, Uncle Eric, Auntie Jackie," Betsy said with a little yawn.

"We love you to, talk to you tomorrow," Eric said as they disconnected the call. Betsy handed the phone back to Kitty before rubbing at her eyes.

XXXX

"What do you say, you ready to go back to bed?" she asked. The little girl nodded and took hold of her grandmother's hand. They'd made it to the top of the stairs when another clap of thunder sounded.

"Can I sleep wif you?" Betsy questioned softly.

"Sure you can kiddo. Let's grab your blanket and you can sleep in our bed," Kitty said as she headed into the room where Betsy was staying and grabbed the blanket and her bear which she'd dropped. Arriving back in the hallway, the two of them made their way to Red and Kitty's bedroom. Once she was sure Betsy was settled in bed, Kitty climbed in, placing the little girl between herself and Red.

XXXX

"It reminds me of when Eric and Laurie were little," she commented softly.

"Yeah it does, if I recall one time there was a storm just like this one and the power went out. I remember Eric tripping and giving himself a black eye because he couldn't see and he hit the wall," Red reminisced. "He tried to tell us Laurie pushed him, but our little angel wouldn't do that," he argued. Kitty chuckled at her husband's naivety, she knew that her kids fought a lot as children and that Laurie had tormented her brother on a regular basis, but there was no way to convince Red that his baby girl was ever at fault.

"I remember that to, now it will be the kids turn to deal with frightened kids in the middle of the night, but it's nice to still be needed," Kitty murmured as she began to drift off to sleep.

"I always need you, Kitty," Red murmured softly, kissing the top of her head.

"Oh Red, you say the sweetest things," Kitty replied, kissing him softly before letting the call of sleep pull her under.

XXXX

A/n, this little scene is courtesy of nannygirl. She gave me the inspiration for it.


End file.
